eclispe : Zac x Kami
by ookami hankire
Summary: After years of torment. Kami meets her ideal match. Will die before she express them. Warning: will contain lemon
1. Chapter 1

Zac x Kami. Chapter one

Warning: contains really adult topics. If you can't hand don't read. You have been warned.

Kami belongs to me. Zac belongs to Zac the killer.

Zane belongs to Zane Lassiter.

Enjoy.

(If you read my prologue you should be caught up.)

(Narrative)

The day started off rainy. Which extremely annoys our friend Kami.

Her hair she spent so much time on was dripping wet. Making her resemble a mop.

(Kami's POV)

I hate everything. I woke up late. I have to run in the rain and I forgot my stupid umbrella. Great just fucking great. As I was running I slipped. Now getting soaked in freezing cold water. I sat there stunned. I looked around sure enough I was lost. Dammit I should have paid attention. I got up and started walking. Maybe I should go home.

(Zac's POV)

I noticed she isn't here today. Not that I care. It just feels weird without her loud, random, annoying... I looked at the door to see a dripping wet, pissed off looking Kami.

"To clarify fuck all of you!", she mumbled taking her seat.

Boy she sure knows how to cause trouble.

(Normal POV)

As Kami had taken her seat, Amber (also known as queen bitch.) Walked over to her seat.

"You look like a wet mutt! Man, we all knew you were a dog, but this really puts it over the top!", amber laughed with her girl crew.

"I bet she has fleas.", one girl mocked.

"I heard she slept with that one tall kid Zane.", someone yelled.

Kami stood up and grabbed amber's shoulders. This made the entire class gasp.

"Say one more thing, and I'll sew that slutty little mouth of yours shut.", she growled.

Amber stood there stunned. Not a but a few seconds later, Zac had stood up.

(Zac's POV)

I walked over to her pushing her off of amber. How dare she put her hands on my girlfriend! (Dun dun dun!) I grabbed her collar. She's lucky I wasn't choking her.

"Back off.", I snarled.

She stared at me for a moment. Then, she looked at amber.

"Looks like the whore got a new play toy. Your new here, so let me clue you in, she slept with my brother. After, she discarded him. Then, as if that wasn't enough, she told the entire school he got her pregnant.", she said coldly.

I looked at amber. No. Impossible. She's too innocent. Even if she did, It was the past. After a moment, I decided I'd make it clear that I was alpha. She's just some desperate emo attention-whore.

"Get lost mutt.", I said realising her collar.

"Oh yeah, and miss suicidal, do us all a favor and just go kill yourself already!", someone from behind me yelled.

Before I could tell them they went too far, Kami had ran to the door.

"I might as well...", her statement emotionless as she walked through the door.

Don't leave...!

(Kami's POV)

I walked out of school. No thoughts. Just impulse. My dad shouldn't be home until five. I walked up seeing a sliver car.

"Shit...", I whispered.

I unlocked the door. I smelled strong liquor. Yup he's here.

"K-kami! Is t-that you?", he slurred.

"Yes da-", I was cut off by being smacked.

"You fucking bitch. I told you not to leave.", he said pulling me towards his room.

"Dad please not again! LET ME GO!", he dragged me into his room.

He tied me down on his bed. I don't cry anymore. Something says to fight. But I can't move. I just watch as he violates me. No tears. No sound. Just his moans and my occasional whimper.

-a few hours later-

(Zac's POV)

I get the feeling something bad happened. I don't know why. I stared at the beside my bed. 5:00 p.m. flashed in red lights. I thought about Kami. How upset she was. I felt my heart break a little. Compared to her bright smiles, bubbly attitude, and those eyes...

"Zac! Dinner's ready!", my brother yelled.

Well, I'll think about it later.

(Kami's POV)

I sat on my bed. Zane would find me. My big brother would find me hanging here. In this dark room. I chuckled. No one would understand me anyways.

I tied a nuse to my ceiling fan. I folded a note leaving it on my bed. I grabbed a chair and tied the other end to my neck.

I looked around. This was it.

"To hell I go.", I sang as I kicked the chair out from under me.

I hung there slowly suffocating. My whole life flashing before my eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my chest fell. I blacked out.

-the next day-

(Normal POV)

There was a announcement. Everybody left in shock. Amber stared at kami's seat in tears.

'I regret to inform you all. Student 108, ookami hankire, is in critical condition at saint Mary hospital after a suicide attempt. She was found at 8:00 p.m. last night, her brother thought it was weird she didn't leave her room for dinner. She left a note. It reads: 'for whomever it may concern,

none of you knew me. But that's okay. No one caused this. It was my choice. Don't cry. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it. Think of it as fixing a error. I eradicated the world's 8,888th error. As human beings we strive for perfection. In away, I was more of mistake than most of you. I shouldn't and I hope I won't be missed. Thank you for your time. Strive to be better than I was.

Signed a virus, Kami.'

Zac had left the room long ago. Calling his brother to pick him up.

He needed to see her.

End of chapter 1!

How I did do?

It might be short. But I have like 7 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Well hilllllloooooo! Yes next chapter there will be sex. It will be intense. I feel like a pervert writing it. -sigh-

Zane: when are not perverted?

Inuyasha: yea. I was wondering the same thing.

Me: inuyasha...but your not supposed to show up for...-flips through notebook- 2 chapters!

Zac: this script is very... -he turns red-

Zane: HOW COME HE GETS ACTION?

Zac: because i'm the boyfriend!

Me: oh boy...

Inuyasha: while they're busy arguing. I'll roll the clip.

-he puts a tape in and it displays a title-

ECLIPSE CHAPTER II

(Narration)

Zac's brother pulled up in front of the school. Zac looked distant and lost. 'I don't like her!', He thought. Still it was clear to everyone else he felt something towards the girl. Maybe not love, but understanding. As he climbed into the passenger seat, he stared at his girlfriend. She was standing outside, laughing with her crew. They were going back to her house. 'She's going to celebrate. I know how she is.' , upon that thought he found himself glaring at her as he closed the door. As soon as the door closed, the black car sped off. She was dying after all.

(Zane's POV)

I remembered when me and Kami first met. She was 8 years old. A cute kid at that. I had introduced her to the academy. After awhile, she just clung to me. She always called me brother. But I know she has feelings for me. (Kani anyone?) I feel neural to these feelings. Sadly, i might not get to return them. Its been hours with no news from a doctor. Frankly, knowing her for this long, I saw it coming. Not saying I'm not upset. it just didn't surprise me.

"Zane Lassiter?", a nurses voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am.", I answered somewhat unhappy.

"Well we have good news and bad news.", the nurse smiled.

"Ok. Good news first I guess?", I was worried now.

"She's alive.", the nurse kept that cheesy smile.

"Bad news...?", I asked.

"She refuses to speak.", the nurse frowned.

I just stared at her.

(Kami's POV)

They tried to feed me. I refused. I don't want food. I don't want anything that will keep me alive. I tore out the iv. The monitor went off. A nurse ran in.

"Again?!", she screamed.

I stared at her. I guess I could speak. But only to make her leave. I was getting ready to speak when a boy walked in with another nurse. I noticed him. He's amber's boy toy.

Why is he visiting me?

(Zac's POV)

I walked in to see a frazzled nurse turning off her iv. The nurse finally unplugged the monitor.

"She's impossible!", the nurse yelled.

"Amy, we never say that about mentally unstable patients!", she sighed dragging her out.

I turned to Kami. Her red eyes darker than normal. Her skin pale white. She looks so fragile. So perfect. Why have I never noticed this before?

"...", she sighed and laid down.

"Ookami?", I said softly.

"What?", she whispered.

"Are you ok?", I walked over to her.

"Go away.", she yelled.

I sat in a chair next to her bed. I gently grabbed her shoulder.

"What?", she grumbled.

She turned to face me. She wanted a answer. I was going to say something. She looked at me angrily. I slowly started to inch closer. Her eyes widening in realization.

(Kami's POV)

W-what the hell?! Why is he so close? After what seemed like forever our lips had met. I immediately pulled away. My face was darker than crimson.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!", that's all I said.

After that there was a long awkward pause. I got up and walked into the hallway. Only to collapse. Of course Zane had to be right there.

"Why are you not resting?", he sounded annoyed.

Mother fucking...

(Time skip)

After a few weeks of kami being in the hospital, she is realised. And a plot twist no one expected going to live with Zac.

(Kami's POV)

We loaded the last of my stuff into the car. I'm not happy about this but Zane insisted.

God help me...I'm surrounded by insane people...

(Zane's POV)

She mad. I can tell. Her and Zac are like a mouse and hawk. Those two just can't seem to get along. This should be interesting...

(Zac's POV)

I'm glad Zane talked her into it. I hate him. His influence over her is strong. They might as well be...dating...! Fuck. I'll find a way to make her love me!

"SHE WILL BE MINE-", I realized that she was staring at me.

"Weirdo...", she face palmed.

Well...it could have been worse...

-end of two-

me:...

Zane: you love me!

Zac: NO SHE LOVES ME!

Me: oh well...see you next time...R&R!


	3. authors note

It is in my best interest and I think it would be best if I stopped writing this. I will not continue it. Unfortunately, I am to shaken up in my life to write this. I might publish a new poem. But this for me is too painful.

Keep calm and love wolves.

Is the title. I would love some feedback on kid x Kami. I'll update that soon. Thank you.

Wolf on,

Ookami hankire.


	4. I swear I'm highbut I will

You know what? I might continue this. Its unfair to my emotional needs before my readers.

Vote in the reviews please.

1. No. You shouldn't.

2. Yea. Its a great story.

3. Either is fine. Its your life.

I'll end this at 6:00 a.m. Pacific standard time.

Carry that love, wolves.

Kero, gero, tama, kulu, domo.

Sasuke! Naruto!

Hey, egghead.

Want some candy?

Go. To. Sleep.

Noir.

Fuckass! BUT K4RKL3S...

luna and celestia.

I can't get the damn k right...garbge...useless garbage...

China's a chick?!

Mocking jay.

Hey, listen!

FIRE DRAGON RAWR!

Itsa me, Mario!

The hell correspondence.

Castles in the sky.

(If you get those references I'll go on a date with you. Might even marry you. And have your babies. Seriously, that shit is life.)


End file.
